


Run Away With Me

by cuddlyreyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Old West!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a dancer as well as the most feared bandit. Clint is a cowboy turned bounty hunter and is sent after the Black Widow herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

Clint Barton was a drifter, traveled as he pleased, he lived under the stars, traveled west in hopes of finding work. Natasha Romanov was a dancer, or so people thought, she was also one of the West’s most feared bandits. She worked alone these days, after breaking away from the troop that raised her, she sole from, slept with and killed as she pleased. 

Clint didnt have much, just the clothes on his back, his horse Arrow and a bow he won in a skirmish against some Comanches a few years back. Since winning that bow he didnt find much use for a pistol, he much preferred the sweet pang of an arrow sinking into its target, much more satisfying to him. 

The cowboy traveled as he pleased, working where could, one of his favorite jobs was always bounty hunting, It was simple and raked in a good lump of cash. He had just received a letter from his good friend Phil Coulson, sheriff of Shieldsville. His target, the dancing thief known as The Black Widow. 

Clint laughed, “A woman? These men are scared of a little ol’ lady,” he rolled his eyes and kicked his horse, heading off to the nearest town in search of the crimson haired killer. Upon arriving he found the saloon in a state of craziness, an woman’s enticing voice rang from inside, the whistles of men accompanying the lovely tune. 

Outside, Clint tied up his horse and swaggered inside, settling himself at the bar and watching the woman under the brim of his hat. It was the Widow alright, every inch of her matched the description, fiery red hair, piercing green eyes, the small red hourglass tattooed on her wrist. “Easy money,” he mumbled, standing and approaching the stage, he leaned against it, one elbow resting on the polished wood as he watched the woman move.

She was beautiful, ghosting across the stage with a grace usually reserved for stories and the woman in the picture shows that traveled through town. He watched her, his blue eyes catching sight of her green ones for a fraction of a second before a small smirk perked the corners of her lips. The Widow was hungry, and she spotted her next meal. 

Clint watched her, fascinated and intoxicated by her movements. Time passed quickly and soon the saloon was empty save the cowboy, the dancer and the bartender. 

“Howdy cowboy,” she purred, “I see you liked the show,” her eyes trained on his, something dark shifting behind the bright emerald coloring.

“Like would be an understatement ma’am,” he smiled politely, tipping his hat. The redhead smirked, easy pickings she thought. “Well, I dont normally do this, but I think a hard working cowboy like yourself deserves an encore.” 

Clint grinned and followed her into the night, soon he would save her life and she would save his, opening the door into a bright future for the pair. 

They live on the run, Natasha from sheriffs and bounty hunters, Clint from old enemies, both from the demons of their pasts. 

Everyday the cowboy whispers the same words to his dancer.

“Run away with me…”


End file.
